imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Beldridge, Zinrico
Beldridge is a town in the Dragoonasag state of Zinrico, located in Zinrico City County. Its name is in honor of businessman Henry Beldridge from nearby Zinrico City. Beldridge is located near the Lupack County line. History Beldridge was built in the 1890s and incorporated soon afterwards. The town's layout was planned by Henry Beldridge, who also donated money to the building of the town. Beldridge received its first Post Office in 1905. The Police Station was built in 1906, and the Town Hall was built in 1907. Before 1905, Beldridge residents relied on Zinrico City for police and mail. In 1923, a fire destroyed the Town Hall and a general store. The Town Hall was relocated to Stephens Street; the second one was constructed in the mid 1920s, and still stands today. What was left of the general store was taken away, and a bank was built at the location in the 1930s. The old location of the Town Hall, on Matthews Road, became the current location of Matt's Bar and Grill, which was built in the 1960s. In 1962, a tornado was recorded near Beldridge; the tornado barely missed the town. Beldridge was not so lucky in 1974, when a tornado outbreak resulted in a tornado that ripped through the town, destroying three businesses, the Police Station, and the Fire Station. These places had to be rebuilt. In the 1980s, Jasper Brimmer from nearby Vulouise, with some help, built a structure in the town's Stephens Square; the structure took on the likeness of a giant orange, and was dubbed the "Beldridge Orange". Brimmer had no idea why he built a giant orange structure, as the climate of Zinrico does not support growing oranges. In the early 1990s, people in the town received news that the government of Dragoonasag had planned to build a freeway from Zinrico City to Lilpark; the freeway would become Dragoonasag Interstate Route 392, and would run by or through Beldridge. Farmers who owned land outside of town were upset at hearing this. They petitioned the government, and the freeway's builders ended up routing the freeway just outside of town, and avoiding the farmers' properties. In 2009, Beldridge's people petitioned the town government because several of the town's streets were in bad shape. Since then, most of those streets have been repaved. Demographics Beldridge had a population of 9,234 during the last census. Transportation Beldridge is served by Dragoonasag Interstate Route 392, which links the town with larger cities such as Lupack to the north and Zinrico City to the south. The town is also served by railroads. The Zinrico City Airport Education Beldridge is served by the Beldridge School System. Government , the current mayor of Beldridge ]] Beldridge has a mayor-council form of government. The town's mayor is elected to a three-year term, and can serve up to five terms. The Town Council members serve two-year terms, and may serve no more than four. The current mayor is Kevin Malphel, who became mayor in 2009. The mayor of Beldridge must be no younger than 35 years of age. He/she must have been born in Dragoonasag or another country where English is an/the official language (and speak English). Also, to become mayor of Beldridge, a person must have no criminal record. These criteria also apply to others working for the town's government. Category:Towns in Zinrico